


Travel

by AlvinaStahl13



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvinaStahl13/pseuds/AlvinaStahl13
Summary: A sweet little poem/saying.





	

As you travel along the way  
May the Lord guide and protect you everyday


End file.
